thedarkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Gods
Elemental Gods are Gods that created the worlds. Their power is oftenly used as a form of creationism rather than destruction, however they could be destructive at times causing natural incidents. The four main Elements consist of Fire manipulated by Phoenys, Water manipulated by Oceanus, Earth manipulated by Terra and Air manipulated by Avius,after generations have passed some elements combine forming new hybrids such as Snow manipulated by Nixa, Volcanoes manipulated by Vulcan, Swamp manipulated by Palus and Lighting manipulated by Fulm. It is stated by the law of Gods that two contradictory elements could not be fused which is why there is only four hybrids instead of eight, for example Water and Fire or Earth and Wind. Phoenys God of Fire (Fire) Form: A Phoenix, or a flaming bird. Rank: S Phoenys being the God of Fire gave all the worlds the source of energy, or what we call the sun. His Light shines giving a vision of hope to every being and a new beginning on each day. Although Fire is most often known to be a destructive element, the truth still lies that without the gift of a sun everyone would cease to exist, Phoenys is a Fair God that could judge a being existence. With the birth of Sun to the world, another God have yet to form named Luxis . Oceanus God of Water (Water) Form: A Myrmidian Rank: S Oceanus is the God that maintains life along with Avius providing water by creating the River, Sea and Rain. Without water the creation of life will end within just a week and the flow of life would stop. Oceanus as the God of water was kind and loving that forms two other Gods using his power namely Flume the God who keeps the river that brings water to be consumed and Unda the God who forces the waves that shows the might of water. Terra God of Earth (Earth) Form: A Rock Golem Rank: S The base of the land, It is always pictured that Terra carries the burden of the world so every being could walk on his land and be at his presence. Terra is often known as 'The Shelter' among the Gods, Terra might not form other Gods or Goddesses through his power, but most of them depends on his presence for their essence to be created such as Derelectus God of deserts, Palus Goddess of swamps, Nixa Goddess of snow, Vulcan God of Volcanoes, Ferrus God of iron, Carbus God of coal, Bella Goddess of lapis, Aurum God of gold, Durus the Goddess of diamonds, Arborus God of trees, Sem god of seeds, Pan Goddess of wheat, Fructa Goddess of melons and Pumpka God of pumkins. Avius God of Air (Air) Form: A cloud with three faces, The Joy, The Sad and The Anger Rank: S Avius amongst the three other main elemental God is known to be the most emotional and unstabble between them as sometimes he would send cheerful breeze in the lands, or rain down misseries and strike destructive winds on a place. However despite his characteristics, Avius is still a highly respected God as he maintains the life of beings along side with Oceanus in providing air for aerobic species. In his power, Avius also have given birth to another form of God namely Wolos the God of Wind when his anger was too powerfull unleashing a typhoon that consumes a world into the depth of abyss. Nixa Goddess of Snow (Water + Air) Form: An Elf wearing a white dress, as white as the snow Rank: B Nixa essences was formed when the water in the skies freezed into a soft solid subtance called the snow. Legend has it that the Goddess presence was first created to stop upcoming war of Gods when Avius had a disagreement with Oceanus on being the God that maintains the life. Her beauty reminded peace between the two Gods and realized equality of both sides. Nixa have a calm and collective mood in most times, but her cold heart is sensitive and fragile, creating chilling wrath if she is not in a pleasant mood. Some of the followers of Nixa in the DarkVoid realm is the Town Arnbjorn that conclude races such as elf, humans and robots. Vulcan God of Volcanoes (Fire + Earth) Form: A Lava Golem Rank: B Vulcan is probably one of the most temperamental God to ever be known, the God himself beliefs in deconstruction or to be put easily what is old will be burned to ashes and replaced by the new. Sometimes Vulcan fierce characteristic overwhelms that he errupts the nearby volcanoes in the world without Phoenys commands. As a punishment he is put into a trance by the other God and Goddess to calm himself until he remains stable. Vulcan greatest worshipper is none other than the masters of blacksmith, the race of the Dwarven who uses his lava to forge weapons and irons. Palus Goddess of Swamp (Water + Earth) Form: A Female Frog Rank: B Despite her appearance, it can't be denied that Palus is indeed a Goddess. The Goddess of Swamp is known to be a kind Goddess who is willing to except any organic beings that is unwanted in hygienic places, she cares truly for nature and have no intention for vengeance to those who oppose her creatures. Oceanus was impressed by her acts that he decided to create a world biome just for her essence to form and give sanctuary for the creatures that depents on her aid. Fulm God of Lightning (Fire + Air) Form: A Lightning spirit forming the shape of a feline Rank: B Fulm is the God of Lightning, formed by the immense Fire on the air. His appearance and essence is one of the rarest to be sighted by beings, the power unleashed is enormous and the speed travels the same as light. Fulm is a feared God, but also believed to be the one who shown the step for the future, as the remains of his essence could be used in technology called 'electricity' which is used in some worlds. Category:Gods